


Not the One

by laura_waterhouse



Category: The Mindy Project, The Office (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_waterhouse/pseuds/laura_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BJ isn't sure, Mindy is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because i went through some emotional rollercoater

"What? You haven't asked her yet? I thought you had everything planned tonight?"  
"I was gonna, and then I ran out." BJ looked sheepish, sitting on the floor of her door.  
"You ran from dinner?"  
"I dropped her home and then I ran out."  
"Why are you freaking out about this? You talked about this already. I think you should be freaked that she's probably getting anxious with you not asking."  
"Yeah, but, what if... what if, I am not ready yet?  
"You have been ready forever Beej, you've been wanting to start that family 10 years ago."  
"Yeah, it's a big thing, and I don't wanna be wrong, and what if I'm wrong?"  
"I cannot believe we are doing this again. I can't believe how many times I've switched opinions on this thing already. When I'm pro, your con, vice versa. We should turn this into a TV show before I get totally bored with it... You love her?"  
"Yeah."  
"She really loves you. You want to be with her until the day you die."  
"What if she isn't the one?"  
"The one? Come on Beej. I'm the romcom sucker here."  
"You know what I mean?"  
"And who is? Me? That's why you ran here?"  
(Silence)  
"Yeah, right." BJ sneered.  
(Silence)  
"I am not the one, Beej. We have known each other forever, and if I am the one, you should be sure right now. But you aren't, so I am not the one."  
"What?"  
"You know what I mean. It would be so much easier if it was me... but it's not me that is why it's hard. But that is the precise reason why it isn't me, because you would be sure about me if it's me, right?"  
(After a while)  
"Yeah."  
"Go home... and ask her tonight. Please, just stop being a headache to all of us. Good thing Jeremy stopped me from texting congratulations before we got actual confirmation from you."  
"Ok, ok... Thanks." BJ stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"And you wouldn't be breaking my heart so openly with this shit if it was me, Beej," Mindy sighed as his car pulled out of her driveway.


	2. some time after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another random convo

"Didn't you try the whole close your eyes, imagine you are dying, who is the last person you wanna see, before we got married?"  
"I did."  
"And?"  
"I saw you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't you think that should have already been a sign?"  
"I took it as a sign that we should get married."  
She shook him. "Silly, a sign because you shouldn't have to do that to be sure."  
BJ buried his face in his palms.  
"I bet she made you do that test, didn't she?"  
BJ looked at his soon-to-be-ex-wife and let out brief sound of laughter as a response. Yeah. Mindy was beside him when he tried that.  
"What are you gonna do now?  
"I don't know. She's happy. She is marrying a great guy. She really worked at making his kids love her... I don't think I can just pull her out of that."  
"Your call, buddy."  
(silence)  
"I hope she stopped us though. I would have hated her, but I just wished she made a scene. I was half expecting her to pull a dramatic stunt... Gosh! I always knew I was getting between the two of you. Why did I have to be so stubborn?"  
"We're idiots."  
"I'm not anymore... how about you?"


End file.
